


sharp attitude

by OhGeesE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGeesE/pseuds/OhGeesE
Summary: So pretty much a violent romantic depiction. Hun likes their Blackrom.





	sharp attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragoneisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneisha/gifts).



https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1smWbRzkisQm4j9Sk3-j2ONnDBLjCERGS just let me know if the file isn't working. I could be doing this wrong and never know. Just copy and paste. Html alludes me. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy!


End file.
